


Shower

by gorgon (orphan_account)



Category: Dance Central (Games)
Genre: Be very careful there's brief smut descriptions, F/M, Glitch x Reader, Spur of the moment stories, Ugh, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 11:42:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/gorgon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glitch x Reader. Saving water, casual shower sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shower

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like an hour, sorry if it's not good and sorry for writing Dance Central smut. I couldn't hold it back any longer.

  
It had been quite a rough day for you.  
A dance battle at DCI- that you nearly lost- absolutely kicked your ass and taken names.  
Mo had suggested you take some sleeping pills and hit the hay, but Bodie said you should probably shower first.  
Bodie had a point- who wanted to lay down and sleep in their own sweat?  
That was icky.  
You took Bodie’s advice and trudged to the shower, opening the bathroom door, closing it lazily behind you, then shedding your clothes.  
That was your favourite part about showers, the getting naked part.   
You leaned into the shower, grabbing the knob that read, “Hot” and giving it a firm twist to the left, starting up the water almost immediately.   
Water spurted from the shower head, and you removed your hand for a minute or so to let the water heat up.  
In the meantime, you took the hair ties off your wrists and set them on the counter while you spared one last look at yourself before showering.  
All your make-up had come off and the dark circles under your eyes had begun to show, making you groan.  
You were the opposite of a sight for sore eyes.  
You rubbed your eyes a bit, pulling back the shower curtain and flinging a leg over the side of the bathtub, stepping in.  
Right when the water’s pressure hit your scalp, your head lowered itself down and allowed your hair to hang on either side of your face.  
Sweat was being rinsed off your overheated and worn body.  
Your eyes closed while the soothing water dripped down your body, and you let out a soft sigh just when-  
Bang bang bang!  
“Hey, would ya hurry up in there? I’ve gotta shower too, ya know!” Glitch said from the other side.  
Seriously, was the only thing you could think.  
“It’s going to take me longer than you think,” You grumbled, squirting some shampoo into your hands- which quickly transferred to your scalp while you massaged it in.  
Your conversation with the boy on the opposing side of the door continued, nonetheless.  
“Why don’t we shower together? Ya know, save water?”  
You couldn’t see him, but you could have sworn on your own grave he winked.   
Cheeky bastard.  
“Fine, I don’t care.” You said while rinsing the suds of the shampoo from your hair while enjoying the feel of the water for a minute more.  
Glitch didn’t think you were kidding, however.  
He swung the door open which in turn startled you, and he closed it with a soft click.  
The next thing you heard were clothes being slid off and meeting the cold, tiled bathroom floor.   
By the gods, you didn’t mean it seriously!  
You tried to protest, but the only thing that managed to escape your lips was a squeak.  
A pathetic little squeak.  
You were so embarrassed right now you could die.  
And to think that in a minute or so, that adorable Korean boy would be peeling back the shower curtain to take a shower with you?   
Oh lord.  
You would both be naked which meant he could look at you-  
But you could look at him!  
“Comin’ in,” He said, which automatically made you snap out of your little daydreams in your head.  
In a split-second, you struggled to cover everything that was semi-important that you didn’t want any boys to see…yet.  
I mean, it’s not like you had anything to hide, but you didn’t want an attractive man in the same shower as you- much less if the both of you are naked!  
Okay, maybe you did, but that’s way besides the point.  
You stood there sheepishly, pink cheeks prominent while you saw long fingers draw the curtain back just enough.  
Your breath hitched again and you wanted to explain right then and there that you were just kidding but your mouth and brain didn’t work together to make words.  
So there you stood, speechless and waiting for what seemed like imminent death.  
No movement.  
No nothing.  
Just the sound of the water coming from the shower head, hitting the bottom of the bathtub, and being swallowed by the drain.  
You thought that maybe Glitch figured out you were joking.  
But you saw that his fingers didn’t move from the curtain.  
You then saw a leg come over the side of the wall of the tub, and you squeaked a bit, your face flushing.  
Glitch leaned in and smiled a bit at you, taking note of your confused and nervous facial expression.   
“Hey,” He said simply, as if he had just run into you on the street and you two were fully clothed.   
You stepped back a bit, staring at him.  
Sure the shower was a little cramped, but no matter.  
You desperately tried to keep eye contact with him, but your brain and eyes were trying to work together to get you to look at the big picture, if you catch my drift.  
“Don’t do that,” Glitch said, reaching forwards and pulling your hands from off your body while keeping eye contact.  
How did he manage to not stare?  
It was all you could do to keep your eyes away from him!  
Why did he get the easy road?  
You were quaking in your own skin, staring and blinking in confusion.  
He brought your hands down to your sides and spared you one look, automatically making the self-conscious feeling kick in again.   
His hands slid up your arms and onto your shoulders, finding a comfortable resting place.  
Glitch looked you dead in the face, and you both stood for a moment without a word.  
He moved closer a little, and you looked up at him.  
Maybe he was small, but you were definitely shorter than he was.  
Your head went up to about where his collarbones were- the base of his neck even.  
He flipped your sopping wet hair away from your face, sending water droplets flying onto the shower walls.   
That’s not what you cared about right now though.   
One of his hands moved from its resting place on your shoulder and it met your cheek, tilting your face up more so.  
Glitch leaned in, a bit hesitantly at first, but he did kiss you.  
A soft touch of the lips was all is was.  
Or, rather all it started out as.   
Before you knew it, Glitch had his arms around your waist and you had yours around his neck, lips crashing together and sometimes opening to let out small breaths.   
Your chests were flushed together while the water ran onto the both of you, making sure that both of you kept your eyes closed.  
Your kissing continued for seconds, minutes, maybe hours?   
You weren’t sure, but you didn’t want to break this kiss and you didn’t want his hands off of you.  
The next thing you knew, Glitch was backing you up slowly and your back hit the cold tile wall, making you hiss at the temperature change.   
His lips left yours and met your neck in several different places while your head tipped back against the tile wall.  
Good god, you thought to yourself.  
Where did he learn all of this?   
His hand moved down, picking up one of your legs and putting it around his waist.  
You obliged of course, pulling him in more while he made hickeys on your collarbones.  
His hands found your hips, giving them a good grip before you reached down to grab his member.  
Glitch sucked in a small breath, his emerald eyes meeting yours in a split second.   
You pulled him closer, bodies flushed together while he slowly pressed into you.   
Everything sounded louder then- your breath hitched, your face flushed, and you bit your lip.  
Your bodies slammed together in the most rhythmic of ways, hips fitting together like puzzle pieces.   
He nuzzled into your neck, making you gasp in pleasure while he sped up and slowed down, then repeated this motion a few times.  
It felt so damned good.   
After about ten minutes of this, you both had finally reached climax and had grown weak.  
He slid out of you and your limp body slid off the wall to an unsteady upright position.   
He smiled weakly at you and leaned in one last time, giving you a fucked out kiss.  
“Saving water my ass.”


End file.
